


All I Want for Christmas is You

by queenarlayna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarlayna/pseuds/queenarlayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas and Mahanon has been getting things ready without his lover and it's taking a toll on him. With Dorian being overseas at work, things aren't looking so merry. Modern!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

Mahanon’s days rotated around his Facetime sessions with Dorian. His trips to the gym, supermarket and the park to walk their dogs were scheduled Dorian’s availability to talk for a few minutes; and when they did talk, he liked to be at home on the lounge with a cup of tea.

Today, Dorian called at quarter past four in the afternoon. Mahanon heart vaulted to his throat, his fingers fumbling to press the green button to answer. He’d been waiting all day for this.

Dorian’s face was a cluster of pixels for a moment before it focused on his mustache.

‘Darling, your face is too close.’ Dorian’s mustache curled up as he smiled and drew back, letting Mahanon see his face completely. He was sitting on a rather large and decorated bed, the expanse a shimmering gold with what looked like intricate beading – typical for the places Dorian stayed. The company was high class and luxury accommodation was a standard.

‘Have servants been at your beck and call all day long?’

Dorian snorted and shook his head with a smile, then sobered. ‘I wish. I’ve only just finished my work for the day. They’re dragging out this deal,’ he said with a sigh.

The tea suddenly felt cold on his lips. He watched Dorian’s face, waiting – he knew what he was going to say.

‘I’m so sorry but I won’t be able to be there for Christmas, amatus.’

Mahanon bit his lip as tears nipped his eyes and his heart sagged. ‘Oh.’

There was a long silence. Dorian fiddled with his shirt while Mahanon finished his tea, almost dropping the cup with sweaty fingers. His chest tightened and the room closed in on him. He put the phone down and quickly told Dorian he’d be back. He stumbled to the kitchen, his knees wobbling and leaned over the counter. His body trembled with each breath, the thoughts in his mind blurred into one simple question: _why?_

This wasn’t the first time he’d missed out on a special occasion and it wouldn’t be his last. Work took him away for months without warning and this time, it would be over the Christmas break. Mahanon can count the number of times he’d held Dorian in his arms this year on one hand. Why did some powerful assbag with no concern for the holidays wanted this deal done _now?_

Mahanon rubbed his face and composed himself, walking back to the phone with steadier legs. Dorian was waiting patiently with his head resting in one of his palms.

‘Amatus, don’t cry.’

 _Crap._ ‘I’m not.’

Dorian sighed. ‘You are. I can see, you know.’

With a scowl, Mahanon wiped his eyes and said, ‘Damn you.’

‘Love you too,’ Dorian gave a small smile, ‘Now blow me a kiss and smile. You’ll be fine without me.’

The tightening in his chest snapped – his palms were wet and he noticed he was breathing faster. The thought of not having Dorian here had his body shaking.

‘H-how can you know that? Look!’ Mahanon choked out, gesturing to the pile of gifts that hadn’t been wrapped and the naked Christmas tree. ‘There’s so much stuff to do and I’m all by myself.’

Dorian stared at Mahanon with tired eyes, running a hand through his messy hair. He’d laid down on the bed and placed the phone next to his head. The time difference was taking a toll on his ability to stay awake. ‘You’re being melodramatic.’

‘Isn’t that your department?’ Mahanon snapped with a roll of his eyes.

‘I can’t help that I’m not there, okay?’ The dark circles under Dorian’s eyes were clearer now as the camera adjusted. His jaw was tensed and his free hand was curled into a fist. ‘I’m working as hard as I can to get this bloody deal done so I can come home to you.’

There was a pause – then a soft nudge from Alex at Mahanon’s feet. He quickly rubbed the beagle’s head, his eyes on Dorian. The nervousness in his body was fading, like an ocean settling after a storm.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said, ‘I didn’t mean to make you upset.’

Dorian responded with a soft smile, his eyes gleaming with what Mahanon knew was love, love for him. ‘I know, and I’m sorry I can’t be there to help you.’

‘Just be safe, okay? And sleep more. You look like crap.’

Mahanon’s heart fluttered when Dorian kissed the camera, his mustache taking up half the screen. He then touched the screen with a couple of fingers, Mahanon could feel Dorian touching his face with gentle caresses. It was better to see him like this than nothing at all.

‘I hate you,’ Dorian mumbled, exhaustion catching up faster than he wanted it to. ‘But all I want is you.’

Mahanon kissed the screen. ‘Just come back to me in one piece.’

‘You know I will.’


End file.
